


a toast to the bride

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica loves Theodosia, she really does – and that’s the whole problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a toast to the bride

**Author's Note:**

> El and I are both horrible people, because I came up with this and they enabled me.

“Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the priest says, and Angelica has to physically bite her tongue to keep from talking. She knows it’s useless to speak – even if she says any of the words that are buzzing around in her, it won’t stop Philip and Theodosia from getting married.

No one speaks, not even Alexander Hamilton, and Angelica must have zoned out, because everyone is cheering and Philip and Theodosia are kissing each other. Angelica grins and claps, even though her heart is breaking.

 

Despite their two-year age difference, Angelica and Philip were always quite close to each other. They had similar tastes in books and music, they usually always went everywhere with each other, and looked similar enough that strangers often mistook them for twins. Angelica had actually worried herself right into the hospital when Philip had been shot.

Angelica had never understood romantic love. She had Philip, after all – she didn’t need a significant other.

Then Philip had come back from college with Theodosia Burr, told the rest of the Hamiltons that they were dating, and Angelica had _understood_.

She’d heard her mother talk about meeting her father for the first time – how she’d seen him and her heart had gone _boom_ , and she’d been helpless. Angelica had always (internally) scoffed at that, because it sounded so silly and implausible. 

Well, she definitely wasn’t scoffing now. 

 

Richard – Philip’s best man – sat down, and Angelica took a breath. Her turn.

“For those of you who brought pillows – save them for when my Dad talks,” Angelica says. “I’m going to keep this brief.” There’s a few chuckles, and Angelica smiles.

“Philip, my wonderful brother – I’ve seen how happy Theodosia makes you,” she says. “And now she’ll keep making you happy for the rest of your life, which is all I’ve ever wanted for you. And Theodosia – I’ve loved you – like a sister – from the start, so all I can say is welcome to the family.”

“To Philip and Theodosia!” she finishes with a cheer, raising her glass, and everyone follows suit.

 _I will not cry I will not cry I will not cry I will not cry_ is the mantra that keeps running through her head. Maybe if she keeps saying it, she’ll be able to keep it.

 

When he’d started dating, Philip had often asked Angelica why she didn’t. She’d always reply that she wasn’t interested. To be fair, it was true back then – she just wasn’t interested in dating anyone. The only person she really loved or even liked was her brother.

She’d come out to her family as aromantic and asexual her senior year of high school, and after a long vocabulary lesson, everyone was fine with it. Even Theodosia was, when Angelica came out to her. The problem was, at that point, Angelica had since realized that she wasn’t, in fact, an aro ace. She was more like demisexual, and also utterly in love with Theodosia.

She didn’t tell anyone. Who would she even tell? The only person she was close enough to was her brother – how would that even go? “Hey Philip, so I know I said I was aro ace, but I think I’m actually demisexual because I’m in love with your girlfriend”? 

Better not.

Besides, this was her problem. Nobody else needed to know.

 

Philip and Theodosia are dancing, their faces close to each other and their smiles sickeningly smitten, and if Angelica is going to get through the evening, she’ll definitely need something to drink. Thank God there’s an open bar.

Still, even as she’s drinking her vodka martini, she can’t keep her eyes off the happy couple. And they are happy, that much is blatantly obvious. In her parents wedding pictures, they’d looked just as happy as Philip and Theodosia do now.

So yeah, her heart is breaking a bit, but it’s okay. Angelica loves Philip and Theodosia – and yeah, she’d lied earlier, because there’s only one person she loves like a sibling and it’s definitely not Theodosia – and she ultimately just wants them to be happy. Which they are.

Angelica finishes her drink, then gets back to socializing. She’s heard Aaron Burr’s advice often enough – talk less, smile more – to realize that sometimes that’s actually the best course of action. At the very least, it’ll work until she can get away.


End file.
